just you, me and the stars
by fallendrastic
Summary: If only it was easy, but alas, they're never easy. Beck/Jade.


"Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" She looks up from her book, her sharp tone stinging him like a whip.

"Maybe... we could—"

"Shut up," She snaps, her icy tone almost crushing his hopes as she turns back to her book. He gulps, and tries it one more time.

"But—" He's interrupted by her again, she closes her book and gives him a look.

"Pick me up at eight and drop me off at nine-thirty," she says, her eyes turning back to her book.

"—You haven't even... did you just say _yes_?" Beck asks and she looks up one more time, a pierced eyebrow raised. She gets up and walks away, her dark locks bouncing as she walks. She looks over her shoulder and calls out, "maybe," before sprinting down the library staircase.

...

She lies down on the mat, her dark locks resting on her pale shoulders, and she sighs heavily. Her eyes linger at the night sky, staring at the stars sticking onto the dark Californian sky as she pops another piece of popcorn into her mouth. She doesn't know what possessed her to let Beck bring her here, but for some reason she's kind of happy she did, despite the lack of stars (there are only about four) lingering in the night sky and the cold wind giving her a trail of goose bumps on her pale skin.

Ironically, it's Beck who isn't appreciating the beautiful scenery in front of him. All he does is lean back on his chair, gobble down some popcorn down his throat, inhale the mountain air and all he can think about is how pretty Jade looks under the moonlight. Although, even though any other guy who didn't know Jade would tell her that immediately, he on the other hand knew the consequences of interrupting her peaceful state just for a compliment. (He prefers his limbs attached to his body, knowing how aggressive Jade can be sometimes).

"Perfect place for a first date, right?" Beck says, a smug smile on his face. Jade snorts, her blue eyes not leaving the sky as she crosses her arms and sits upright, her eyebrow slightly raised. She turns to Beck and gives him a glare, her intense blue eyes causing a shiver to go down Beck's spine as she uncrosses her arms.

"I already told you," She hisses through clenched teeth, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ears. "This _isn't _a date, we're just two people sitting on a mat with popcorn watching the stars."

His smile fades. Her confidence and sanity rises.

And just like that, they begin resenting each other.

...

"What if?" Cat Valentine asks in a giggly tone, her newly dyed red locks resting on her shoulder.

"What if what?" Jade's tone is harsher than Cat's, filled with venom and slight annoyance. It was unexpected, and Jade usually takes a nicer tone to the sweet redhead, but her thoughts and emotions are all scattered and all around the place.

"What if that Beck kid asks you out again?" Cat asks, her innocence making it impossible for Jade to try to hurt her feelings. She's just so innocent, fragile, she could snap like a twig and cry her eyes out for hours if just a few harsh words get to her. Jade knows how to do it, she did it to almost everyone she loves in a blink of an eye and she can do it again. So, she refuses to make a snippy remark about Beck, partly to save herself from getting out of control, partly because she spares a thought for Cat's feelings, and maybe, just maybe, because she likes the idea of him and her walking down the hall hand-in-hand.

"Never gonna happen," Jade says, trying to sound nonchalant. She's not so sure herself, actually.

...

"Why'd you ask me out again? Can't stand being alone?" Jade asks lightheartedly, a smirk on her lips. Beck's smile is smug for a reason, he wants to push her down tonight. Make her feel completely screwed over and himself feel right, not the other way around like last time. They make their way over to the sight again, and Jade's heavy sigh doesn't go unheard.

"_Again_?" She asks skeptically, and Beck rolls his eyes. She begins to put him down, bossing him around as she plugs in her earphones and listens to music. He tries to put her down, tries to ruin her sanity, but nothing gets to her. He realizes it's a lost cause and sighs heavily, leaning against the mat, their arms almost brushing.

"I wish," Jade says, her blue eyes shut tight as she presses her lips together. The rest of the sentence continuing in her head, that's how it works, and that's how it's always been. Beck knows this game, he played it before in preschool, apparently her preschool did the same thing. He copies her expression, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together.

"I wish," Beck says, can't resisting the urge to gulp nervously. Jade senses fear and smiles in spite of herself, her plans of tormenting him becoming more creative. She then hears the rest of his wish, and her mouth opens slightly. She's speechless for a moment and her will to hurt him demolishes as she rubs his back briefly, knowing what he's going through.

Their wishes are kept quiet but the round's unfair; Jade knows Beck's wish, but he doesn't know hers. If only it was easy, but alas, they're never easy. They're a disastrous tornado made up of a stubborn and selfish teenage girl and a friendly and supportive teenage boy whose different personalities clash uncontrollably.

...

They're sort of together, according to Jade.

They would walk down the hall hand-in-hand, engrossed in their conversations and ignoring the looks everyone else gives them. Jade would flare up in a second due to her hot temper, and he'll put his tanned hand on her shoulder comfortingly. They'll back each other up, she'll be possessive and fiercely protective of him, highly and easily jealous and make his life a living hell. He'll crack jokes at the worst times, calm her down, his nonchalant and optimistic view of life would annoy the hell out of her, but it's all worth it.

That is, until the new girl Tori Vega shows up. Jade grows increasingly jealous of the moments Tori and Beck share, but he thinks nothing of it and makes excuses for her. Beck doesn't mind her light shoulder tap ("that's what she does to everyone!") he doesn't mind her compliments and support ("she's that kind of person, stop being so unreasonable, Jade!). Jade then pauses for a moment, questioning whether she should just end this roller coaster.

She already did it once, and never'll do it again.

...

She finally decides to tell him her wish. He didn't expect it, and slightly regrets asking as he forced a confession out of her. He listens quietly as she continues the story, how she turned into who she was today. She's broken, but she won't admit it. He doesn't mind, at least he knows what happened. She tells him everything, why she stopped believing, how she turned around, and how her view on life became so darn _dark_. When she's done, there's a long pause, and she stares at him, fear rushing through her veins.

"You skipped the ending?" Beck asks softly, and she freezes.

"Yes," Her soft voice echoes throughout the park.

"Was it a happy one?" His voice is as soft as hers now.

"No." She shakes her head slowly, quietly, like she's traumatized. She's absolutely terrified, actually.

"Is that why you don't believe in happy endings?" Beck asks and Jade nods, her blue eyes distant and faded.

"Do you think we have a happy ending?" Beck asks, and a long pause follows.

She doesn't know why, but maybe its the way her name rolls of his tongue, maybe it's the way her eyes follow him longer than they should, maybe its the way she makes him laugh when he's feeling down, or maybe, just maybe it's that unexplainable. undeniable attraction they feel for each other. Either way, she finds herself saying _yes_.

He kisses her, and she doesn't say a word. She won't change, doesn't have to change and neither does he. But they're still a disastrous tornado, they're still gonna have billions of obstacles to overcome, they'll still be on the never-ending emotional roller coaster ride, and they'll still fight it out with each other because she's still stubborn and selfish and he's still optimistic and friendly, but that's the way it should be.

* * *

**For some reason, everything didn't seem to add up to me. It's like I mixed a bunch of different scenes and nothing made sense. I didn't really like the way it ended either, whatever, just review, okay? And it'll all be better. **


End file.
